


Coffee Shop Blues

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Series: Sacrifice Chloe Ending AU [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, F/F, Indie Music, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Sad, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Max plays a song for a special friend





	Coffee Shop Blues

**-In a Coffee Shop somewhere in Seattle-**

* * *

 

"Come on, dude. You got this in the bag," Chloe says with an enthusiastic smile, "Just pretend you're playing the guitar and singing for me!".

I roll my eyes and scoff slightly, "I'm going to be in front of like… 30 people Che, and I'm not sure playing for you really counts".

She shrugs, "You're the one who wanted a job. Not my fault you got a callback".

"You're the one who convinced me to take it the first place, Chloe!" I say, taking a deep breath and resting my head in my hands.

"Max, you've been moping around the house for two months, Max. You need to put yourself out there and move on with your life, put the past behind you".

"I- I don't want to, Chloe. I just… I don't want to".

"So you like being all depressed 'n' shit? Crying yourself to sleep almost every night?" Chloe asks more harshly than intended. "Do you think I like seeing you like that?".

I look up and give her a stern look, hurt by that first comment. "Fuck you".

She sighs softly, "Max, I… fuck, I'm sorry. That was uncool, I know you get nightmares and shit".

"It… it's okay, Chloe. I know you didn't mean anything by it, I just… *sigh* I'm just nervous".

"Don't be okay? I believe in you",

"Will you be out there? Watching me?".

Chloe nods, "Of course, Mad Max. I wouldn't miss it for the world".

I sigh a little and nod, "Okay".

This is the first time in a while that I've actually gotten out of bed and done something productive. My parents (but mostly Chloe) said that playing my guitar would help get my mind off things, and it did for a while. I just started playing randomly around town, catching the interest of some of my neighbors. One of them (Mr. Quill), who actually owns this coffee shop, actually offered me a job playing live music on weeknights. I took it (with some convincing) because I can't keep mooching off my parents forever. It's… it's a big step out of my comfort zone, but a step that needed to be taken.

A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Maxine? You almost ready?" Calls Mr. Quill.

"Um, yeah. Just give me a sec!" I call, turning back to Chloe. "Um… wish me luck, I guess. Pray that I don't make a total fool of myself".

"You're going to do phenomenal, Maxie. Trust me. Plus, I can't wait to hear what song you chose".

I blush, "It's um… it's kinda sad but… t- too late to change it now, amirite?" I reply with a timid laugh, getting up and walking to the door of the small room I'm sitting in.

"I live for that shit, Max. Now, make me proud sista!" Chloe exclaims with a shit-eating grin.

I nod and grab my guitar, "I love you".

She smiles, "Me too. Always".

I smile back and open the door, seeing Mr. Quill staring at me with an odd expression.

"Were you talking to yourself just now?" He asks, looking into the empty room.

I nod a bit, "Yeah… sorry. It's um, it's like a pep talk thing," I say,  _and_   _I'm definitely not talking to the ghost of my dead best friend._

He looks at me again, "Alright. Hurry up and get out there. The song you picked is little dark but, hey… This is your gig".

I nod and grip the straps of my guitar, walking out towards the small stage in the corner of the coffee shop.

It's almost been a year since Chloe died and… I've struggled with it. I mean, that's not surprising in the least, right? I'm the only one who remembers the week that never was, and I can't even talk to anyone about it.

Well, aside from Chloe, I guess.

Her ghost or spirit or whatever has been with me since the funeral since the butterfly landed on the coffin. I knew it was her when I first saw it and… it makes sense now as to why it was in the bathroom on that fateful Monday.

I sigh a little, feeling a small twinge of regret in my chest.  _Just focus on playing your music, Max,_  I tell myself, _Chloe's gonna be right there next to you in spirit._

It's not weird, right? That I can talk to a dead girl? I mean, of course, it is, and sometimes it's a little unnerving but... _she's still with me. One way, or another._

I pause one I reach the stage and look out into the audience. There's a small crowd, not more than 15 people sitting around and chatting, sipping on their fancy ass coffee.

I sit on the stool and pull the mic stand a bit closer to me, clearing my throat as I do so.

"Um, h- hi everyone," I say, catching everyone's attention.

I take another deep breath.

"M- my name is Max Caulfield and I'll be playing a little live music for you all".

A few people nod and clap, sending a blush right to my face.

"Um, I- I'd like to dedicate my first song to a… a very special person who unfortunately passed away last October. She… she was and still is my world so… This one's for you Chloe," I say, spotting her translucent figure sitting on a vacant seat close to the stage.

She smiles and blows me a kiss as I begin to strum Passenger's "Let Her Go" softly on my guitar.

_**"Well you only need the light when it's burning low** _

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow** _

_**Only know you love her when you let her go** _

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** _

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home** _

_**Only know you love her when you let her go** _

_**And you let her go"** _

The reason why I chose this song is completely beyond me. I'm not exactly one to openly out myself in front of complete strangers but right now, I don't care. This is something I have to do.

For her.

_**"Staring at the bottom of your glass** _

_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last** _

_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast** _

_**You see her when you close your eyes** _

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why** _

_**Everything you touch surely dies"** _

These last few months have been especially hard. The anniversary of the Blackwell Shooting (as it's been dubbed) is coming up quick and the school has asked me to return and give a commemorative speech about Chloe. I accepted, wanting people to remember her for the amazing person she was, not the delinquent she was seen as.

_**" 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low** _

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow** _

_**Only know you love her when you let her go** _

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** _

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home** _

_**Only know you love her when you let her go"** _

I close my eyes and desperately try not to let myself cry, but it's no use. Warm droplets of water run down my cheeks and my voice shakes ever so slightly.

**_"_ ** **_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ **

**_Same old empty feeling in your heart_ **

**_Love comes slow and it goes so fast_ **

**_Well you see her when you fall asleep_ **

**_But never to touch and never to keep_ **

**_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_ **

**_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow** _

_**Only know you love her when you let her go** _

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low** _

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home** _

_**Only know you love her when you let her go** _

_**And you let her go** _

_**Oh-oh-oh no** _

_**And you let her go** _

_**Oh-oh-oh no** _

_**And you let her go"** _

I know I'm torturing myself, but god sometimes it's just better to feel pain than nothing at all. I'm so tired of holding back, acting like I'm okay when I'm clearly not. Chloe, even after death, is my rock. She keeps me going. She makes me want to see where life leads me next, even if it sucks.

**_"Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

**_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

**_And you let her go"_ **

I let the last note roll out for a bit before I rest my hands on the strings, cutting off the music entirely.

The room is silent, all except for my small sniffles that echo through the microphone.

Opening my eyes slightly, I see Chloe in the crowd, invisible to everyone but me. She's crying… (if ghosts can even cry) and looking at me with those big soft blue eyes. She claps, and other people clap, then the whole room claps.

I force a smile and stand up on shaky legs taking a small bow, "T- thanks. Thank you".

A good handful of patrons come up to the stage and put change in my little tip jar, giving me reassuring pats on the back. I nod and thank them again, letting them know that I'll be taking requests till closing. None take the offer and just tell me to play what my heart desires.

I sigh and look back at the chair Chloe was in, seeing it once again vacant. She can only stay visible for short bursts of time, but I don't care, I can still feel her presence all around me. I wipe at my tear-stained cheeks and began strumming again, not really having a set song in mind.

An hour passes and after a bit of dabbling, I start humming, creating a tune off the top of my head.

**_"They say life is strange_ **

**_Where do I begin?_ **

**_I guess that we've changed_ **

**_How have you been?_ **

**_If I can't find you_ **

**_I'll rewind to_ **

**_The days when we could play_ **

**_The leaves fall from up high_ **

**_and I wonder how_ **

**_Time has passed us by_ **

**_but I'm here now_ **

**_If I can't find you_ **

**_I'll rewind to_ **

**_The days when we could play_ **

**_If dreams don't come true_ **

**_We'll change those too_ **

**_I don't need them, just you"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit:
> 
> 1- Passenger's "Let Her Go" (Acoustic)
> 
> 2- Life is Strange- Max & Chloe (Lyric Cover by Josiah Everhart)


End file.
